


Portolan

by WhateverIWant



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kinda, a slow burn, flirtyrobot, kind of??, pidgance, plance, smartwater - Freeform, whatever the fuck you call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverIWant/pseuds/WhateverIWant
Summary: Lance needs someone whose self-assured and knows herself. So, who is it?*This takes place after Season Six. Some chapters make it seem like this fic won't be Lance/Pidge. I assure you that it will be if you keep reading and are patient.





	1. Aftermath

Quiznak. Of course. 

Pidge was never one to act on her feelings as much, and she certainly didn’t realize her actions until after she did them, no matter what they may have subconsciously implied.

But that didn’t matter. Any guilt she’d felt moments prior was washed over, and now her, her friends, and her brother were going home.

Finally.

There was just one itty bitty teeny tiny little problem.  
They couldn’t wormhole home. The castle and teludav were gone. Which meant for a roadtrip in five robotic lions, some carrying healing pods while another carried a cow.

So, what to do to pass the time? Who knew. Only Allura really knew specifics for directions, all anyone could do was follow.

Hunk let out a sigh,  
“Do you think our lions would self-pilot if we all exit them and just, like, go into one lion? I mean, no offense, Yellow, but it’s getting kind of sleepy in here..” he says, with a small yawn towards the end. 

Luckily for him, he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. The blue eyed Cuban returned the sad sigh, adding, “Yeah, I feel ya, man. This was way more exciting in our heads, it is getting lonely with just our lions. And Kaltenecker.” The cow moos in response.  
Normally, Keith would’ve responded with some sarcastic comment, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Shiro was back, and he’d found and bonded with his mother, and even tamed a space wolf. Too much of a good mood to trample over with a sassy comment.  
So, he didn’t. He just said some true, plain thoughts instead.  
“I don’t think they work like that..” Keith shrugged, only to hear Green beginning to purr, as the paladins all turned to Green.

Pidge raised an eyebrow.  
“What is it, girl?” She asked, as the lion began to open its mouth, other lions beginning to purr and flying themselves. 

Lance’s face lit up.  
“Alright! Group time!” He said as the Red Lion opened its own mouth, guiding Lance to enter the Green Lion. Hunks sleepy face had also morphed into a face of slight excitement, pure happy. Yellow had done the same.  
“Thank you, Yellow” He chuckled as he began flying out of the yellow ship, also hopping into Green. The Yellow Lion purred.

Lance already having made himself comfortable and curiously gawking at everything, much to the green paladins annoyance, Hunk floated in. He looked back.  
“Keith, you coming?” He asked as Keith began to close his eyes, still in his lion.

“No thanks, you go ahead. I need some rest.” He says as he turns to his side.  
Hunk nods, and enters the Green Lion and it closes its mouth, the others lions closing theirs as well, and continuing to follow Allura in Blue.

“Alright,” She’d said, “Just be ready to return to your lions in case of anything”, which was both approval and warning enough.

Pidge turned off their radios, so they wouldn’t be heard in the midst of gossip, although if anything came their way they could slip out and into their lions, as Allura would still be able to get the message through. Perfect.  
Pidge got up, turning to her friends, Lance and Hunk, clapping her hands as she did.  
“Well, now what?”

Lance stopped fiddling with the bandaid on Trash Shiro, and turned to sit like Hunk, criss-cross-applesauce style. Still, he was the jumpiest. With a mischievous smirk, he called out: “How about a round of Truth-Or-Dare?”  
Both Pidge and Hunk gave him a face.  
Still, trying to be rational, Hunk pitched in. “Not a lot of stuff we can keep from each other in space. Not a lot of dares we can do in a robotic Lion, either.” he said, blinking.  
“Again, no offense, kitties.”  
Pidge sighed, sitting on the floor with both of them.  
“Well, now what?”  
Lance was still pouting, from his idea both being rejected, and just not possible.

Hunk pulled out some piece of junk Pidge had decided to bring along, much to her hoarding tendencies, as platform, then pulling out some familiar orange holo-cards.

“We could play some Monsters N’ Mana.”


	2. Monsters N' Mana (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are relatively short compared to other fics, but it means I can pump out more full chapters more often. Here's part one of our MNM adventure.

Pidge had asked her brother, who was currently hanging around back in the Black Lion with Keith, if he wanted to play some Monsters N’ Mana.  
But he was busy coming up with some cheesy dramatic entrance for their family. Much like him. So, there he stayed, although Matt insisted on trying the game another time. 

“We need a Loremaster..” Pidge had pointed out to the yellow and blue (or, red now, anyway) paladin. Almost immediately, Hunk had excitedly volunteered.  
“Coran gave me some cool ideas, and I’m not as willing to take my bet on rolling dice. Not exactly the luckiest person.” He chuckled.

“You were the one who said we should play.” Lance had said, raising an eyebrow, not irritated, but sometimes he was genuinely baffled by the antics of his friend.  
“Yes, I realize that” Hunk replied in his sheepish voice, blinking oh so innocently. Pidge had just shook her head, but she went along with it anyway. 

Pidge had grown attached to her character, Meklavar, so she was already game for another journey with her precious dwarf miner. Lance, however, had spent a good 15 minutes trying to come up with a new character before both Hunk and Pidge had lost their patience, and so he decided to continue with his beloved Pike. 

And so, the hero's journey begins. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meklavar was being equipped with items on items from fellow villagers for the journey, and was making sure to lock her precious family heirloom in a hidden safe, her hut secured.  
Peeking from a window was none other than the infamous thief, Pike. But that didn’t last very long, as the “ninja” whimpered as his ear got pulled on by an angered fellow villager.  
“You!” they’d called out, a displeased look evident of their face. “You were the one who tried stealing my coins the other day!”

That ruckus was enough to make the brave dwarf quickly hide away their valuable possession, much to the now hurting Pikes displeasure, and turning to see where said noise was coming from. More on more villagers began noticing the thief, pointing and gossiping on how their belongings had gone missing.  
The warriors face dropped skeptically as she recognized the wolf thief.  
“Oh /no/.”

Pike had been studying her for a while, but now that he’d been caught and was being confronted, he didn’t look as slick. Still, even as he got taken by the scruff and tugged on the ear, he gave a pair of finger guns and tried to play it off.  
“Heyyy, Meklavar” He gave a wink through the window of the hut, as Meklavar stepped out, face unamused.  
“You know, Thief, when I first brought up my family heirloom to you, I probably should’ve brought up that it /wasn’t/ for grabs.” She replies, sticking her axe in the dirt so it stayed firm as she slightly leaned on it.  
“Then again, you probably already knew that, right?” She prods on, waiting for a crack on the sly cats face. 

But before that could happen, the villagers came together. The one holding Pike spoke.  
“Oh Meklavar, we are in debt for your bravery already, but it would be of great service if you could educate this lowlife to do better and to /return our belongings/." They said, shoving Pike towards her, but not before frisking Pike of his smoke bombs of escape, and tossing them over to Meklavar, who put them in a pouch.  
Pike grumbles, “All she did was come out of her shed, how is that bravery?!” he said protestant, but still not very loud.

“Not that. /I’m/ going on a quest to investigate some chanting that’s been heard in some caves nearby. That thing was supposedly cleared out a long time ago, it’s been freaking out workers and interfering with our mining.” She said this confidently, although it began to fade towards the end of her sentence.

“Oh.” Pikes face reddens, but of embarrassment. Trying to play it suave? Negative.  
But he’s a persistent man.  
“Psh, I could do that.” He says, continuing his personal charade, as some murmurs in the crowd began. 

Meklavar raised an eyebrow.  
“Really?” She said with the sound of challenge in her voice, but also sarcasm.  
“Then why don’t you prove it?” She said, the smirk now wide on her face. To both of their surprise, though, the villagers had now gone into a cheer of approval.  
‘/This is peer pressure/.’ Pike thinks, but then looks at the confident grin of the praised dwarf. No way was he backing down.  
“Fine.” He accepted rather quickly, like a reluctant five year old.

The villager who’d initially grabbed Pike crossed her arms, a smirk now on her own face, which both Meklavar and Pike found scary, seeing as she was a fairly buff species.  
“Well how ‘bout it? You two find the source of the chanting and put an end to it, and we’ll treat you like kings when you come back.”

Pike and Meklavar both went starry eyed at this opportunity. One offered more honor and glory to her name, while another was offered, well, a chance to start some glory.  
Without a word, both nodded their heads and set on their way to find out just /what/ was going on. 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
